rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Smosh
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT SMOSH WIKI! Smosh is a set of multiple YouTube video channels created by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. They upload a new video every Friday and a behind the scenes video every Wednesday. Every year they have a "food battle" where they pitch their favourite foods against each other. They became the most subscribed channel on YouTube as of May 2013 and were eventually overtaken by PewDiePie in August 2013. Smosh and its sister channels were acquired by Mythical Entertainment, the same company running the Mythical brand, on February 22, 2019, three months after the closure of their former parent company, Defy Media. Collaborations The Mythical Show (Episode 4) Smosh appeared in episode four of Rhett and Link's 30-minute show, The Mythical Show. They were in a skit called "How Well Duo You Know Each Other?", in which they were two answer questions about the other person in their duo. The skit begins at 19:02 in the show, and was hosted by Bryan Kent. A clip of Smosh's never before seen video "Garrett's Blog" is shown during the skit as well. In the end to score ties, 1,000,006 to 1,000,006 and both teams win a cake with their faces on it. File:The Mythical Show Ep 4 (SMOSH & Star Trek) Ear Biscuits (Episode 32) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, the comedy duo better known as “Smosh,” sit down with Rhett & Link to discuss how they went from essentially two guys lip-syncing cartoon theme songs in front of a webcam to having the second most subscribed personality-fronted channel on YouTube with over 17.5 million subscribers and 3 billion views in just under a decade. The guys talk about everything from nervous bathroom habits before live performances to the ever-growing pressure that they experience on a daily basis to entertain their fans, maintain their artistic integrity, and remain on top. Smosh was brought in for the episode of Ear Biscuits after they had filmed the Artists vs. Turtles episode for Epic Rap Battles of History. Raging Bonus - Nintendo Ghost Stories Rhett and Link appeared on an episode of Smosh Games' show Rage Bonus. They played Nintendo Ghost Stories with Smosh Games' Joven and Lasercorn. They're recount ghost stories and chasing woodland creatures. All they're missing is a good campfire and s' mores. Just Shut Up! Racist Pigs! Rhett McLaughlin appeared in episode seven of Smosh's series Just Shut Up! on their channel Shut Up! Cartoons. Rhett and the host discuss different things about travel, races, and other random topics. The segment begins at 3:18 in the video. Health Issues! Link Neal appeared in episode four of Smosh's series Just Shut Up! on their channel Shut Up! Cartoons. He has an interview with the show's host, in which they discuss the host's cold and ways to help it. The segment begins at 3:32 in the video. Supernote 2010 Ian and Anthony from Smosh headed up a team for Supernote 2010, which Rhett and Link host biennially. Team Smosh earned tenth place in the competition, with 333 members participating and an overall Supernote length of 7,997.9 seconds. Artists vs. Turtles Artists vs. Turtles, also known as Renaissance Artists vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, is the forty-fifth episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, being the finale episode of Season 3. In this battle, Rhett and Link were paired with Smosh to play the four Renaissance Artists. Rhett played the character of Donatello di Niccolò, Link played the character of Leonardo da Vinci, Anthony played the character of Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Ian played the character of Michelangelo Buonarroti. Gallery File:Artists vs TMNT. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3 Finale. File:Artists_vs._Turtles_Cover.jpg|Artists vs. Turtles Cover File:Renaissance_Artists.png|Renaissance Artists File:Donatello_Title_Card.png|Donatello's Title Card File:Leonardo_Title_Card.png|Leonardo's Title Card File:Raphael_Title_Card.png|Raphael Title Card File:Michelangelo_Title_Card.png|Michelangelo Title Card File:Rhett_as_Donatello_di_Niccolò.png|Rhett as Donatello File:Link_as_Leonardo_da_Vinci.png|Link as Leonardo File:Anthony_as_Raphael.png|Anthony as Raphael File:Ian_as_Michelangelo.png|Ian as Michelangelo File:Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Collaborators Category:People Category:The Mythical Show Guest Stars Category:Celebrities